The present invention is directed to an attachment for use with a standard veterinarian operating table. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an adjustable attachment having a working surface used in positioning animals during surgical procedures and is employed in cooperation with a conventional veterinarian operating table.
In performing certain surgical procedures on animals it is important to position the animal in a fashion such that during surgery, that part to be worked upon is readily available to the veterinarian and the animal is positioned both comfortably and in a fashion which will not be injurious to him. Up until the present invention the prior art has failed to disclose an attachment which is able to position the animal independent of the surface of the operating table while permitting ready access to the animal for treatment with the ventral side down. For example, such prior art as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,615,088 relates to an attachment for veterinary table provided with a clamp for engaging the table top and a multi-position attachment in the form of a flat board surface whose inclination is adjustable at one end with respect to the operating table. The attachment is for a tiltable operating table so as to regulate the height and angle of the operating table during the procedure but fails to employ the inventive concepts set forth hereinafter.
Accordingly, the present invention has endeavored to provide a simple and yet efficient manner in which the attachment cooperates with the operating table in performing operations particularly anal operations on small animals such as dogs and cats.